Soul Surrender
by Diogo Samehader
Summary: Quando um jovem shaman perde os 2 objetivos de sua vida [Fanfic Completa]
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma vez a madrugada fria envolvia a milenar mansão dos Asakura, o silêncio daquela paisagem transmitia uma falsa sensação de paz. Aquela era sede de um clã cujo principal sentido de existência é exterminar um mal que eles próprios criaram, desde então uma guerra silenciosa e cruel tem sido travada à mil anos. Desesperadamente, eles tinham de pagar suas dívidas com a humanidade, por todo sofrimento que indiretamente causaram.

Mas naquela noite, no coração da mansão, não existiam sinais de uma guerra física, o herdeiro da família e encarregado de sua missão milenar, estava apenas petrificado em frente à mansão, olhando a paisagem, tentando enxergar numa tentativa inútil, além do horizonte. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele simplesmente não sabia o que pensar, e de repente começa a fraquejar em sua filosofia que para tudo se dá um jeito.

A cena de instantes atrás ficaria cravada para sempre em sua alma, sua esposa Anna Kyouyama de costas no jardim, e de repente na escuridão se iluminando o Espírito de Fogo de seu irmão, o garota caminhando em direção à ele sem virar para trás, em certo momento ela para, e junto com uma brisa, o garoto ouve de longe a voz da Itako – _Gomen Nasai Yoh_ – a frase ecoou em seu espírito de tal forma que ele pode sentir cada parte vacilante de seu corpo. Após isso, a Itako subiu no Espírito de Fogo e junto com Hao voaram para longe.

O jovem shaman, ainda na mesma posição se dá conta que realmente sua esposa, que ele salvou à tanto tempo não estaria mais ao seu lado, o garoto não fora capaz de satisfazer aquela que ele tanto amava, muito menos perceber a solidão que a assolava. Estava tão preocupado com o Shaman Fight que havia se esquecido porque estava competindo, e agora já havia perdido tudo.

Derrotar Hao. A idéia surgiu em sua mente como um estalo, era sua missão como Asakura, e agora ele tinha mais uma razão para isso. Mas... como ele poderia fazer isso com sua amada? Todo o caminho que ele tinha percorrido até aquele momento era por ela, e mesmo assim todo seu esforço de amá-la tinha sido em vão, como ele poderia pensar em tentar destruir a sua felicidade, logo agora que ela encontrou alguém que pudesse dá-la tudo que sempre quis.

Naquela noite ele estava perdendo os dois objetivos de sua vida. Após perceber esta verdade, o garoto cai de joelhos, chorando silenciosamente numa tentativa de auto controle – _Para tudo se dá um jeito_ – disse baixo para si mesmo. Realmente queria acreditar em suas palavras, segundo sua filosofia, para todos os problemas existe uma solução, as pessoas que se cegam, e não conseguem enxergar a saída. Mas ele não aceitaria uma saída longe da Anna, sentiu raiva de si mesmo por cogitar a possibilidade, não iria abandoná-la de novo, mesmo em seus sonhos. Ele podia sentir o frio de solidão, congelando a ponta dos dedos, e fazendo a respiração ficar mais ofegante, não poderia entrar na mansão novamente sabendo que sua esposa não estaria lá.

Como ele poderia competir com o seu irmão? Ele assim como sua noiva, passaram pela mesma dor, por mais que se esforçasse, ele nunca poderia compreender a dimensão deste vazio que consumia a alma. Por um instante ele invejou o sofrimento do Hao, e aceitaria este destino, se fosse a única maneira de ter a Itako ao seu lado novamente. Talvez ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, por ser a metade de Hao. - _A quem eu quero enganar? Somos pessoas diferentes_ – pela primeira vez se encontrava numa situação de auto questionamento. Qual teria sido o verdadeiro sentido de sua existência? O nascimento de um gêmeo teria sido mera obra do acaso? – _Você com certeza estaria brigando comigo por eu ter pensamentos, não é Aninha?_ – A imagem de sua noiva lhe repreendendo tinha causado uma curta sensação de felicidade, que logo se perdeu diante da realidade.

Os momentos vividos com a Itako estavam todos voltando à sua mente, como ele tava linda em Osorezan, seu treinamento em Izumo, quando a reencontrou na tribo dos Patches, e até naquela noite gelada... sua admiração não tinha mudado. Se sentiu feliz por ter vivido com ela, e o futuro só lhe restava insegurança e medo, sua vida podia acabar. Quando percebeu já era de manhã, e ele estava no seu quarto, ao seu lado seus companheiros, todos dormindo. Estava perdido no tempo, não soube quanto tempo esteve inconsciente. Depois de ter revivido aquelas recordações, finalmente tinha tomado uma decisão, iria sair do Shaman Fight, e quanto sua missão como Asakura, mesmo ressentido, ele não poderia continuar. O que poderia fazer era fortalecer os outros quatro guerreiros, para continuar seu legado.

Depois de todas as lutas, escolheria o exílio, tinha falhado completamente em vida, um dia receberá a notícia do desaparecimento de sua amada, era mais um choque em sua vida, pois não tinha nem o consolo dela estar bem, caiu em febre...

– _Desculpe por não ter forças para ir atrás de você, tudo que queria era salvá-la mais uma vez. _

Um vulto, trajando uma capa branca aos farrapos, caminhava ao longe na paisagem congelada de Osorezan. Sem direção, sem rumo... as trevas ao qual sua alma estava perdida, contrastavam em estranha harmonia com a neve. Sua respiração era ofegante devido ao frio, mas demonstravam uma delicadeza única, de uma flor de inverno. Com as pétalas queimadas.

Embora não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção em sua face, e seus olhos não refletissem brilho. A Itako carregava uma culpa enorme em sua alma, um arrependimento que não cansava de destruir o pouco que tinha restado de si mesma. E agora estava retornando ao local de onde tudo começou, de onde nunca devia ter saído. Lá pretendia terminar seus dias. Não se atrevia mais em pensar em ser salva novamente... não podia mais suportar sua existência, tudo que um dia ela amou agora não restava mais nada. Apenas trouxe sofrimento e morte para todos aqueles que a amaram. Ainda não tinha tirado a própria vida para não perder a lembrança das duas pessoas mais importantes para ela, queria se punir, e não apenas fugir, mas talvez estivesse viva por ele... que lhe tinha salvado uma vez, não poderia tirar a vida que um dia foi preciosa para ele... aquele garoto bobo e sorridente de anos atrás...

_ - Mesmo agora Yoh... sua lembrança ainda me traz boas recordações..._

Depois de dizer estas palavras, era como se seu interior caísse em desespero, apesar de suas lágrimas terem secado, assim como toda sua esperança na existência deste menino... em que ela havia assassinado em certa noite... estava sentada na neve, não existia mais tempo, futuro, vento ou frio... apenas o vazio... que a engolia cada vez mais, restando-lhe apenas lembranças soltas num abismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota:  
Eu queria fazer uma fic pequena de um capítulo só... mas está me dando mais trabalho que eu imaginava... " Então resolvi fazer 2 capítulos, sinceramente eu não sei exatamente como será o final ""(fala logo kra q vc tah decidindo ainda ¬¬), mas vai ser à altura D  
A idéia era abordar principalmente o Yoh, mostrar um outro lado dele caso ficasse sem a Anna(a Anna jamais deixaria ele, apenas imaginem), mas acabei tratando da Anna também e deu nisso aew.  
Bem o objetivo aqui era me testar minha capacidade mesmo... nunca escrevi nada assim antes.. e sempre tive vontade


	2. Chapter 2

O movimento no antigo templo de Osorezan estava movimentado naquela dia, os garotos que brincavam nas ruas, agora estavam parados observando o entra e sai daquelas pessoas estranhas, e naquela manhã visitantes de Izumo haviam chegado. Pelo que puderam ouvir, parece que uma hóspede inesperada havia sido encontrada inconsciente na neve, quase morta.

Os visitantes que acabavam de chegar era uma mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos, acompanhada por um senhor de meia idade vestido como um monge e com uma máscara de madeira, que impossibilitava ver sua face, que foram recebidos por uma senhora cega e curvada, que parecia uma bruxa saída de um conto de fadas. As crianças observavam a senhora com espanto, pois sempre foram ensinadas a não se meter com aquele tipo de gente, por um momento a cega se virou para eles, e mesmo sem visão por um segundo parecia encará-los de maneira assustadora, como se farejasse perfeitamente sua presença. E tomadas pelo medo saíram correndo pela rua, seus pais estavam corretos aquelas pessoas não podiam ser deste mundo.

- _Pelo jeito nada mudou por aqui não é mesmo Kino? Ainda causa a mesma reação nas crianças das redondezas_ – disse o mascarado

- _É melhor mesmo para essas pestes ficarem longe daqui..._ – respondeu a velha Kino com um sorriso no rosto enrugado.

- _Mas indo direto ao ponto, senhora Kino, viemos imediatamente após receber a notícia que vocês encontraram a ex-nora dos Asakuras_ – disse mais seriamente a mulher mais jovem

- _Sim Keiko, agora nos resta saber qual será a decisão que tomaremos numa situação tão delicada, mesmo tendo nos traído no passado... agora voltou a ser aquela garotinha que encontrei à anos atrás _– naquele instante a velha Itako, curvou a cabeça, como se tentasse buscar suas memórias perdidas em sua vida, depois retomou o fôlego – _Bem de qualquer forma, a antiga missão de nosso clã, já se encontra cumprida, desde o fim do Shaman Fight, não existe mais nenhum inimigo milenar... consideremos isso em nossa decisão..._

- _Isso decidiremos mais tarde, como ela está?_ – interrompeu o shugenja

- _Inconsciente... quando à achamos na neve estava quase morta... mesmo agora não podemos ter certeza de nada_... – respondeu a velha Itako demonstrando preocupação em sua voz. _– E o Yoh? Como está o herdeiro da família?_

- _Febril..._ – respondeu Keiko com grande pesar, de carregar tais notícias de seu filho – _Desde o fim do Shaman Fight, ele não é mais o mesmo, a causa de sua enfermidade ainda nos é desconhecida... ultimamente esteve delirante... em Izumo estamos fazendo de tudo.. normalmente não sairíamos de lá se não fosse este chamado..._

- _Huum... talvez o remédio para ele não esteja em Izumo, será que não poderiam trazê-lo para Osorezan? _

- _É... talvez o que o nosso Yoh precise é dos frescor dos ares de Osorezan_ – respondeu Mikihisa, sabendo aonde a velha Kino estava querendo chegar...

* * *

A imagem dos gêmeos agora era uma lembrança doce e atormentadora na mente da Itako de cabelos dourados, eram a mesma alma, em duas pessoas diferentes, essa alma que completava o espírito da Anna, mas ela era apenas uma só... por mero acaso de destino lhe fora arrancado qualquer possibilidade de felicidade. Ela podia enxergar dois gêmeos, a encarando com um grande vazio nos olhos, enquanto afundava num oceano negro, que a puxava para baixo de forma lenta mas com grande força, não existia mais nenhum som, por mais que tentasse a voz não saia, e ela continuava à olhar para cima, a imagem dos gêmeos ir turvando... até desaparecer completamente... 

Podia se lembrar que naquele dia, e de como tomara aquela decisão, mais uma vez pode sentir repulsa de si mesma, pois não tinha se arrependido completamente de sua escolha. Não podia simplesmente ignorar, alguém com o mesmo passado, e que ainda por cima a amava. Mais uma vez, se sentiu sufocada pela realidade. No fim, ela não pode fazer nada pelos dois.

Enquanto estava perdida em sua mente, pode ouvir de longe murmúrios de vozes conhecidas, uma delas da velha Kino, aquela senhora tinha sido a pessoa mais próxima dela até o Yoh aparecer, Anna devia à senhora seu treinamento e de certa forma sua vida. Se lembrou de todas as pessoas que conheceu, das refeições que teve reunida com os amigos de seu noivo, e mesmo que nunca admitisse, foi uma época incrível para alguém que teve um passado como o dela.

– _Quando eu sai da família Asakura, não foi somente você que eu decepcionei... não é mesmo?_

Mas já era tarde demais, quando ela se deu conta disso, era apenas mais uma gota no frio oceano de trevas em que estava imersa.

* * *

Tamao não tinha saído do lado seu amado, mais do que nunca sabia que seu sonho nunca poderia se concretizar, desde que a Itako tinha ido embora ela tinha acompanhado de perto o garoto, e pode apenas assistir seu sorriso ir morrendo aos poucos. 

Não conseguia sentir raiva da Anna, sempre admirou muito a Itako, embora nunca tinha conseguido compreender aquela noite.

- _Anna-sama... deve ter tido seus motivos..._

Dizia a garota à si mesma, e também para seu amado que estava dormindo febril à sua frente.

- _Tamao! Prepare meu neto, amanhã partiremos para Osorezan! – _disse secamente, o velho Yohmei, interrompendo os pensamentos da garota.

- _Osorezan?_

- _Sim, acabei de receber um telefonema da Kino, acho que a esperança para o Yoh está por lá..._

_- Então... encontraram ela?_ – a shaman de cabelos rosa sentiu, sentia uma alívio do fundo de sua alma.

- _Uhum... mas não se empolgue muito, a situação dos dois ainda é delicada... não podemos saber o que acontecerá, mas devemos fazer isso, independente do resultado... _

Agora a mente da garota se encheu novamente de dúvidas, sobre o melhor para o seu amado Yoh. Não podia suportar vê-lo daquele jeito, mas também tinha medo do que podia acontecer. E ainda, sua inutilidade diante da situação. Enquanto arrumava a bagagem dos dois, não conseguiu conter um choro sincero e silencioso. Até o desfecho de tudo, a preocupação com Yoh, tinha sobreposto a seus míseros sonhos, e naquele momento transbordava em forma de lágrimas.

* * *

Nota do Autor: 

AAAh! Quando comecei a escrever essa fic, ela devia ter um capítulo só! Mas depois fui tendo idéias para um segundo e deixei para depois! E agora, decidi fazer um terceiro capítulo... exclusivo para o encontro dos dois u.u"

E dessa vez é CERTEZA de acabar! Dattebayo! Òó

Admito que enrolei muuuuito nesse capítulo, mas eu não consigo evitar, não tenho auto-controle, é uma combinação de ócio, com tédio e outros sentimentos, que me fazem sentar aqui e escrever...

Pensando bem, estou escrevendo para mim mesmo, quem quiser que leia... ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

Naquela noite, Yoh pode se sentir deitado em algo mais desconfortável do que de costume, embora o movimento do mesmo lhe passasse a sensação de estar flutuando rapidamente em sua mente. Abriu os olhos levemente, sem mover nenhum outro músculo, mesmo que a menor presença de luz o incomodasse, era o primeiro contato dele com a realidade desde que tinha tombado pela enfermidade. Atraído pela luz noturna, olhou a janela, e viu as montanhas congeladas, ele conhecia muito bem aquele paisagem, deitado no banco de trem, conseguia sentir a presença de alguém à sua frente –_ Matamune?..._ – Se lembrou da primeira vez que viajou para Osorezan, naquele mesmo banco o gato tinha se sentado na última vez – _Quem estou enganando?_ – novamente a cena dela se partindo com seu irmão volta à tona – _Eu lhe matei Matamune..._ _e não pude sequer manter minha promessa_ – As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto imóvel do shaman. E ele adormece de volta em seus próprios pesadelos.

* * *

A velha Itako conduzia Mikihisa, que levava consigo seu filho, no lombo de Imaki e Shigaraki, até o quarto. Trocaram suas roupas, colocaram outra compressa em sua testa, e cobriram o garoto contra o forte frio de Osorezan. 

Em seguida estenderam uma cortina ao seu lado, como num hospital quando se vai dividir os leitos. E colocaram suavemente um corpo imóvel, frágil, quase angelical ao seu lado. Acendem uma pequena "lareira" sobre uma superfície própria, e a colocaram ao lado dela, para aquecê-la ainda mais, aquela chama talvez representasse sua única chance de sobreviver naquela noite, tendo em vista a condição que fora encontrada, e o seu quadro nos últimos dias.

* * *

Lá fora começava uma tempestade de neve, e os sons dos ventos se faziam ouvir dentro da casa suavemente, como se o interior da casa velha pertencesse a uma outra dimensão, sofrendo uma imperceptível interferência. O garoto havia reconhecido aqueles sons, certa vez já cometera a loucura de atravessar tal tempestade, uma nostalgia misturada com arrependimento crescia dentro do seu ser, quando ele pensou ter percebido ter uma pequena força oracular, imperceptível para um shaman qualquer, mas inconfundível para os sentidos dele. Abriu os olhos hesitante, sem nenhuma emoção, talvez esperando que a frio que sentia congelasse de vez seu sonho bobo. Olhou para o teto, e percebeu uma luz fraca ao seu lado, e sem esperar nada, seguiu com os olhos a luz... e com um grande choque viu as sombras das curvas de um corpo que jamais esqueceria, embora ainda restasse dúvidas no coração dele... 

A itako estava perdida em suas próprias trevas, mas também havia percebido uma fraca presença emanando de algum ponto do vazio. Abriu os olhos, e virou com esforço seu rosto para o fogo, não queria fixar seu olhar cansado nas trevas, embora se sentisse atraída pela mesma, não sabia direito o quê, mas algo a chamava e ela temia o que encontrar, seja lá o que fosse... estava farta do mundo. Até ouvir uma voz fraca, que acertou de surpresa sua alma, chamando um nome que para ela era apenas mais um sinônimo de sofrimento:

_- A.. a.. anna ?_

Estava confusa, queria fugir, duvidou se era sua imaginação, mas sentiu um pequeno calor dentro da sua alma, uma pequena chama que insistia em sobreviver na neve. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada, embora a cada ciclo lhe causasse uma pressão no peito, resultando numa dor física horrível.

Ouvindo aquilo, o jovem sentiu como se no fim de tudo, pudesse se completar, o que já tinha perdido uma vez agora estava lá ao seu alcance:

_- É.. é.. você Anna?_

Não houve resposta... mas aquele silêncio confirmava ainda mais as suspeitas do jovem shaman.

_- Você não muda não é mesmo Aninha?... – disse o garoto baixinho, acompanhado com um pequeno e triste sorriso - esperei tanto... tanto... e ainda assim continuaria esperando... olha como estou agora..._

As lágrimas da itako rolaram ainda mais, a voz que lhe dizia isso, parecia um dos murmúrios que sempre ouvia naquele lugar, pequenos soluços de uma alma despedaçada se faziam ouvir no lugar... infelicidade e tragédia era tudo que rodeava aquela presença... e seus demônios voltavam contra ela...

_- Mas apesar de tudo... se este é o fim quero você do meu lado ... para... poder fazer valer a pena..._

Seus músculos estavam dormentes, e parecia não poder sentir o corpo, mas ainda assim esgotou toda energia do seu corpo para por os pés no chão.. até ouvir uma voz triste, manchada de sangue, embora com uma beleza por essência:

_- Se afaste de mim ! Ou você será infeliz Yoh Asakura !_

Estava feliz de poder ouvir aquela voz novamente... aquela frase apesar de tudo, já lhe fora dita uma vez, e agora já não lhe tinham motivos para hesitar.

_- Você já devia saber que eu não vou fazer isso... mas... dessa vez... não vou deixar você ir novamente..._

Apoiado na parede o shaman se põe de pé, e com a outra mão abre a cortina levemente, sem poder sentir o tecido nas suas mãos... pela primeira vez em tantos anos revê aquela itako deitada de costas para ele, estava coberta até a altura dos braços com um cobertor, e vestia um kimono branco... se contorceu um pouco mais para o lado, quando a cortina foi aberta... e podiam se ouvir pequenos soluços daquele anjo que estava deitado à sua frente... Yoh nunca a tinha visto assim, naquele momento sentiu uma enorme vontade de reconfortá-la, a preocupação agora lhe era aparente. Deu um dois passos para frente, e se deitou suavemente ao seu lado, embora quase estivesse caindo devido as suas condições físicas.

_- Por que? Por que faz isso? Não percebe que eu o traí... que sou a causa de infelicidade... que não existe futuro comigo... o que eu tenho? ..._ – diz Anna baixinho em meios os soluços – _Por que?_

O shaman abraça sua noiva, e a puxa para si, querendo sentir o calor daquela presença, embora estivesse gelada superficialmente, jamais a largaria...

_- Eu também não sei o porquê – diz o garoto soltando um pequeno sorriso – Só sei que te amo Anna... não importa como... não vou te deixar..._

E encosta seus lábios no pescoço da noiva que lhe tinha voltado...

Pela primeira vez Anna se sentia totalmente preenchida, mais uma vez ela tinha certeza que apesar de tudo, aquele garoto JAMAIS ia lhe deixar, e com mais esforço se virou para ele o olhando nos olhos. Neste momento a tempestade de neve, abre a janela apagando a chama que aquecia os dois, assim os frágeis corpos passaram a noite abraçados, e seus lábios após se unirem uma única vez repousaram eternamente a poucos milímetros um do outro... até o último suspiro de vida de ambos...

Alguns dias depois todos os amigos, todos os membros da família Asakura se reuniam para contemplar um acontecimento especial, finalmente as duas almas tinham entrando em união eterna na desértica paisagem de Osorezan... seus rostos demonstravam tristeza, mas no fundo desejavam felicidades para a nova vida do casal, essa nova existência que permaneceria para a eternidade. A nova história começaria, justamente onde a antiga começou.

Alguns shamans mais experientes deviam ter visto uma garotinha no alto de uma colina sozinha por alguns, sendo conduzida para a eternidade até sumir, de mãos dadas com um garoto de cabelos longos e capa... que esbanjava enorme experiência e bondade...  
.  
.  
.

_- Não disse... para tudo se dá um jeito !_

_

* * *

_Nota do autor:  
Finalmente terminei uma fanfic o/o/o/o/o/  
Nossa... eu amei escrever esse final - eu já tinha ele esboçado na minha mente, mas hoje simplesmente a cena e seus detalhes, simplesmente vieram do nada xDD  
Gomen se ficou um pouco enfadonho... mas não conseguia fazer tal cena tão friamente, tive até que me controlar para não acabar escrevendo mais u.u''


End file.
